Musical Love
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Serena has loved theater and being in the spotlight all her life, but when she and her arch enemy Darien get cast together as the main characters; Usagi and Mamoru from Sera Myu, she begins to think differently. Sere/Dare AU.


Musical Love

Disclaimer: Grr… I don't own Sailor Moon, or any anime for that matter.

Summary: Serena has loved theater and being in the spotlight all her life, but when she and her arch enemy Darien get cast together as the main characters; Usagi and Mamoru from Sera Myu, she begins to think differently.

*Sigh* I do so love the Sera Myu musicals, okay I'll admit I haven't seen them all nor do I know the whole story behind them (surprisingly they're almost completely different from the anime or manga), but I do love the music and will try my best to represent it in this story. Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue

The blonde fidgeted in her seat, watching as the clock on the wall clicked agonizingly slow, getting ever closer to the end of the day. Her teacher's voice was vaguely heard in the background, as were some sounds of people shuffling their stuff into their bag as they tried to be discreet. Finally, the dreaded bell rang, releasing them from their prison cells temporarily once again.

Serena bolted for her seat and was the first one out the door. It was lunchtime and she was happy that now she would be able to sate her stomach which had been growling for quite some time now. Had she gotten up earlier that morning to actually eat her breakfast, her stomach probably wouldn't be those embarrassing sounds and she wouldn't be rushing to the cafeteria as if her life depended on it. _'Finally,' _she thought happily as she turned into the cafeteria.

Before she could relax though, she rammed into someone. "GAH!" She yelped as she gracelessly landed on the floor. Sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head, groaning as she did so. A grunt was heard from above her and her eyes widened as someone's hand was thrust in front of her face. She stared at it skeptically as if expecting it to bite.

"Are you gonna take it or not?" The person asked irritably. Serena slowly placed her hand in theirs and gasped as she was roughly pulled up. She looked up at the person who had helped her up and felt her good mood diminish. This person was none other than Darien Shields, her arch nemesis.

'_Of course,' _she scoffed, _'who else other than Mr. All-High-and-Mighty himself.' _Running into Darien was just part of everyday life now for Serena. His dark blue eyes pierced her with a glare and she returned it with a scowl.

"Watch where you're going." Darien said coldly, before stalking away from her.

Serena bristled and couldn't help but stick out her tongue at his retreating back. "Oh, the nerve of him! Grr, one day I'm gonna slap that pretty face of his!" She muttered. She never understood why Darien was always so cold to her, it's not like she had ever done something to the guy! In fact she had even tried being friends with him once, but he had just called her a ditzy blonde. And that had been the end of it.

Despite they're little vendetta that had been going on for a few years now, she had to admit that she respected the guy and if he weren't such a jerk she'd might even have had a crush on him. He was truly handsome; with his unruly ebony hair, midnight blue eyes, perfectly tanned skin, and well toned muscles (that was one PE class she'd never forget, though she'd never admit that she was staring at him). Not only did he have looks any model would kill for, but he was also a great actor.

Off stage he was cold and indifferent, but on stage he was a completely different person. He could fit himself into any role as far as she was concerned and had no trouble in doing so. He put his whole heart into the character and played it out as if he were the person himself. Serena could remember last year, before she had entered high school, she had gone to one of the plays and had been surprised to see Darien up on stage. He had been one of the only freshmen to get a lead role and he had done a wonderful job. Since then, Serena had always gone to the plays and couldn't wait until she was up on that stage as well.

Sighing dreamily, Serena plopped down at one of the tables where her friends were sitting. Her friend Amy looked up from the book she was reading and stared at Serena's expression quizzically. "What are you so happy about, Serena?" She asked. Amy Anderson, the living encyclopedia and not to mention one of Serena's best friends. Amy had short black hair and blue eyes. She was a fairly shy person and didn't talk much, but was not someone you particularly would want to mess with.

Before the blonde could answer, a voice cut in. "She's probably just happy that its lunchtime and she gets to pig out again." Raye said mockingly. Serena pouted and swat Raye on the head. Raye Thomas, a spitfire who was easily tempted into a fight and also one of Serena's best friends. She had long raven hair and dark brown eyes. She had a short temper and always liked to fight with Serena for some reason; possibly because the blonde was such an easy target.

"Shut-up, Raye." Serena snapped, she turned back to Amy and smiled. "You know what today is right?" She asked excitedly.

"Pizza day?" Raye teased, earning herself another hit to the head.

"No, what is it, Serena?" Amy asked.

"Today they're going to announce the parts people got in the play!" Serena exclaimed enthusiastically. "I so hope I get to play Usagi."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Her other friend Lita commented as she sat down at the table. Lita Kendal, one of the toughest people in the entire school and another one of Serena's best friends. Lita had chestnut hair which was always in a ponytail and beautiful emerald eyes. She was very protective of her friends and was sometimes feared amongst the rest of the student body, but she truly had a heart of gold and was a whiz at cooking.

"But, don't get you're hopes up, Serena." Amy advised. "We're still freshmen and the chances of us getting a lead role are very small."

"Yea, yea, I know." Serena huffed, pouting.

"SERENA! SERENA!" All four of their heads turned to see a blonde running towards their table waving her arm above her head. Mina Montgomery, she was much like Serena and held the same love for theater as Serena did. Mina always seemed to be off in her own world and was an absolute romantic who felt it was her duty to get couples together; and so far she had been doing a good job of it. Mina got to their table and took a deep breath before continuing on, "Serena, they're putting up the list of people who are going to be in the play! C'mon, we gotta go!"

Serena quickly got out of her chair and she and Mina rushed out of the cafeteria with her yelling over her shoulder, "Watch my stuff!" to the others.

The two blondes couldn't stand still as they watched their drama teacher stapling the list to the bulletin board. Many other students stood around as well, looking equally as anxious. Finally, the teacher got off of the stool she was standing on before picking it up and walking away. Everyone rushed over to the board and read the names off.

Some groans were heard, while others shouted out in joy. After Serena and Mina pushed past the horde of students to the front, they were able to read the list. Serena first caught sight of Mina's name and saw that she had gotten the part of Sailor Venus/Minako Aino. She kept going downwards, quickly skimming over the names. She reached Usagi Tsukino's name and felt her heart stop as she saw her name across from it.

Before she could stop herself, she squealed loudly, causing other students to cover their ears. Mina joined in with her and they jumped up and down together. "I got the part! I got the part!" Serena said excitedly, squeezing her friends' shoulders.

"Me too!" Mina said with just as much joy. After calming down the two turned back towards the board. "Now, let's see who gets to play lover-boy." Mina smiled mischievously as her eyes scanned the list. A gasp escaped her lips and Serena wondered what was wrong.

"That better be a good gasp."

"Look for yourself." Mina said. Serena's eyes narrowed and she looked over the list. Her eyes landed on Mamoru Chiba and the flittered over to the name next to it. A loud scream ripped from the back of her throat.

Next to Mamoru's name was one Darien Shields.

--

So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think, please review! ^_^


End file.
